This invention relates to improvements to book indices and subject finders.
Various means for indexing and highlighting pertinent subject matter in books have been heretofore employed. Tabs extending outwardly of the pages of the book in association with keys to the tabs are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,827, Leadbetter, wherein a page is provided for affixation to a book which page carries alphabetical tabs keyed to subject matter. Marking pens and pencils have been used on the pages of books to mark and highlight subject matter that is desired to be referred to at a future time. A popular example is the soft felt pen used to mark a portion of a page desired to be highlighted.
The various devices of the prior art have been useful, but have certain problems. The tabs are unsightly and have a tendency to hide each other and to catch on each other. The soft felt pens bleed through thin pages used in many books, such as Bibles, to the opposite side of the pages marked and detracts from the legibility of the pages.
I have discovered that the difficulties of the prior art can be overcome by means of the improvements hereafter set out which comprise my invention.